happyhomedesignerfandomcom-20200213-history
Resetti
Sonny Resetti is a mole who works in the Reset Surveillance Center with his brother Don. Forget to save your Animal Crossing game, and Mr. Resetti—the not-so-mild-mannered mole—will pop out of the ground to scold you. The more you forget, the grumpier he becomes, so save your game often! Birthday: April 6th (Aries). "Earthquakes, thunder, fires, and fathers." Furniture *Resetti model *Resetti's pic Music *K.K. Rally Clothing *safety helmet Meeting Resetti Hey, this is Sonny. Don ain't here, so if you ain't callin' for me, there's no point in goin' any further. This ain't about Don? OK, OK. Keep talkin'. Nook's Homes, Nook's Homes… Nope. Don't ring a bell… Wait! This about a remodel or somethin'? 'Cause I got some THINGS to do 'round this place. In fact, I better just come down an' talk to ya. Howdy! Man, it was quite a trip down here. Whole lotta dirt between my house and this office. My brother, Don, never woulda made it in one piece! Yeah, he ain't in as good'a shape as me. Anyway…home stuff. Let's talk. Don and me? We're moles, in case ya hadn't noticed. Spend a LOT of time pushin' dirt, ya know? But we're both realizin' there's a lot more to life than dirt. We're startin' to appreciate life's big comforts. Which brings me to the big question: How do ya feel about buildin' us a new house? Can ya do that for us? Stories *''"Home improvement and mole improvement have a lot in common. I mean, they both got the word "improvement" in them, so that's somethin'. Also, both improvements need interior decorators, unless I'm thinkin' of something else. Nah, I'm thinking of mole doctors. Never mind. Completely different."'' *''"OK, you want some free advice? Course you do. We all do. My advice is to never, EVER reset. You already knew I was gonna give you that advice? GOOD. That saves us some time."'' *''"Let me tell you a little story. It's a story about a boy named Johnny Reset. Now, Johnny thought, "Hey, if things don't go my way, I can just reset 'em! No worries!" Well, Johnny was WRONG! There were TONS of worries from all his resettin'! The moral of the story is, always eat your vegetables. AND DON'T RESET!"'' *''"Ya know? Having a roof over your head is a thing to be thankful for, which I AM. I didn't always have a roof over my head. Nah. For a while, it was just dirt. I like dirt, but I prefer the roof!"'' *''"This room captures the essence of my soul, don't ya think? What with the…uh…well, with the reasons. Hey, my soul is a complicated thing, and it don't need your judgment, pal!"'' *''"How long's it been since your last reset? Mm-hm, just as I thought. A blatant lie. No, no. Don't try to hide it! There ain't no resettin' out o' THIS lie! Us moles can sense a lie from 50 feet. Unless my lie-related mole senses are on the fritz. Then I'd owe you an apology. Guess we'll never know!"'' *''"Time for a little mole confession: I absolutely love bein' in the yard. Love everything about it! I ain't one o' those prissy moles who're too afraid to get their claws dirty now and then. Dirt is just a part o' bein' a mole! No dirt, no mole! Capisce?"'' *''"It breaks my heart, but Don don't seem to enjoy the yard much. He's a strange mole sometimes. I get it. Dirt an' grass an' grit ain't every mole's flavor. But c'mon! Why not?!"'' Gallery ResettiCard.png|Resetti's amiibo card from Series 1 File:006 Resetti Poster.png|Resetti's Japanese amiibo card with design sample Resetti amiibo.png|Resetti's amiibo figure, released with Series 2 Resetti Card.png|Resetti's amiibo card from Series 4 Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo